


Shattered Hearts and Windscreens.

by xKimbitx



Category: Stydia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Roscoe - Freeform, Stydia, Teen Wolf, The Jeep - Freeform, allison argent - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, stydia angst, stydia love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKimbitx/pseuds/xKimbitx





	

**AN: Hey guys! So this is complete angsty trash but I had to write it because I dreamed it! Yes, I have Stydia dreams aren't you all jealous haha. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this! I'm sorry for the incredible amounts of inaccuracies. Love you all!**  
\-----------------------------------

  
The Summer night had been one of those nice ones, where the heat was nice and almost soft like a gently draped blanket offering comfort for a change instead of the usual uncomfortable sweaty heat that usually plagued Beacon Hills at this time of year. When it wasn't raining of course. It was the kind of night that allowed Lydia Martin to leave her house with only one of her usual flowery dresses, not a single need nor want for a jacket of any kind. Of course Stiles noticed that, he couldn't have just continued to appreciate the nice weather no, that would have been too simple.

Unsurprisingly Allison and Scott picked up on his staring and found themselves chuckling at each other before Scott eventually managed to speak.

“Hey man, are you sure you don't want me to sit in the back with Allison? I'm sure Lydia wouldn't mind trading.” He teased earning another giggle from Allison whom was trying to agree.

“Do you want me to crash, buddy? Keep your little puppy ass where it is.” Stiles grumbled quickly as Lydia approached the jeep, he gave her his usual goofy smile and waited for her to get in.

“Hey guys! Who's idea was it to go for ice cream? I could kill for some Strawberry right now.” Lydia beamed as soon as she got in, giving Allison a quick hug as she clipped her seatbelt in.

“Uh, yeah it was mine. I knew yo- I mean I knew everyone could use something to cool off cause of the heat.” Stiles said rubbing the back of his head before starting the Jeep.

“Of course you did, you always do.” She murmured fondly in reply, she wasn't sure if anyone heard her but it was more for Stiles benefit than anyone else's anyway.

Both Stiles and Lydia had spent endless hours talking to their friends about whether or not to actually act on their feelings, they had all largely resurfaced after Lydia’s horrid time within Eichen House.

However, unknown to each other Stiles had of course never gotten over his crush since Third Grade and Lydia… If she were to tell the truth she had feelings for Stiles when they started working together on the various ‘mysteries’ that plagued Beacon Hills. She hadn't realised they were indeed feelings until she kissed him, it had started as nothing more than an innocent attempt to help one of her best friends had changed dramatically during the actual kiss.

When Stiles had overcame his Panic Attack and started to kiss her back, that was when Lydia knew that there was definitely something there. It was a strange feeling that she didn't know how to handle, she had never felt that way about someone before. The feeling only intensified when they broke away and his usually hectic chocolate eyes were locked on her face and he called her smart. Not sexy, a good kisser, or hot but smart – she had felt her disguises cold heart melt as soon as he said it.

Neither one of them acted on their feelings, both too scared to do anything about them and then of course Malia had came along. Lydia had admittedly been devastated and she would be blatantly lying if she said both her and Allison didn't spend many a night bitching about her.

Eventually though Lydia came to the much more mature conclusion that hating Malia was stupid. Not even her Stiles could be expected to wait around for her when receiving nothing in return, she had let her fear hold her back for too long and in the end lost him. It was her own fault not Malia’s.

After Stiles had rescued her from Eichen – things had changed once again they were right back to being incredibly close friends once again but something else had changed. It was Stiles that drove them home that night, he had slept over to make sure she was okay, held her when the nightmares became too much and he was also the one to drive her to school on the day she made her classy return.

  
Lydia often found comfort in her thought that if they had not been cursed with so many interruptions that her and Stiles would be together by now. As it was, they never had time to properly talk about things and the longer they waited the more it became apparent they weren't going to talk about it. As of right now, they were simply back to being very close friends and even that was enough for them both.

They had met up with Malia, Kira, Aiden, Ethan and Isaac at the Diner. Lydia gave a small almost shy little smile as Stiles ordered the exact Strawberry Ice Cream that she had her heart set on and smiled wider upon watching Stiles try to hide his massive grin at her intertwining their fingers under the table. It was incredibly childish but neither one of them could bring themselves to care.

The night was filled with laughter as Malia battled with continuous brain freeze, the pack desperately trying to inform her that is what happens when you wolf down something so cold. Isaac had mused overt the fact they were all together without having to battle some psychotic beast – not that he wanted to jinx it.

They spent most of the night catching up on what they each did over their Summer even though they were mostly with each other and when the time came for them to leave they all had aching sides from all the laughter. They waved their goodbyes and were soon on the road again.

On the way back to Lydia's, Stiles was speaking softly to Scott to avoid waking Allison and Lydia and once again his thoughts were taken over by the Strawberry Blonde. She was so beautiful when she slept or cried or even just lived.

 

It didn't happen in slow motion like all the movies, one minute he was talking to Scott about Colleges and Lacrosse and then the next he woke up severely disoriented. He looked around his surroundings trying to make sense of what was going on, he couldn't hear anything except the buzzing in his ears. It occurred to him the jeep was upside down and- _wait the jeep was fucking upside down, oh fuck they'd crashed._ He could feel the familiar feeling of panic begin to restrict his breathing as he tried to move, only to discover he was definitely stuck. Fuck.

"Stiles? Stiles!" He eventually heard Scott and turned his head to look at him. It was a great relief to him knowing that one of his friends, his best friend would be okay he would heal.

"Stiles man you're bleeding pretty bad, you okay?" Scott's voice was shaken and desperate as he looked him over. It took Stiles a few agonising minutes to even react to Scott, he assumed he was in shock or something.

"...Y-Yeah buddy just hurts like a bitch, check Allison." Scott gave him a soft squeeze before glancing back to look over Allison and he gave an audible sigh of relief when he saw her. She had a cut on her head and a pretty nasty one down her arm but she looked otherwise fine. Then he saw Lydia.

Even though Lydia had always had pale skin this wasn't normal, she was a ghostly white colour and he could literally feel and smell the stench of blood and pain on her. He couldn't see her wound but from the fragile state she was in and the soft shake that was ruminating throughout her, he knew it was serious. She looked to him desperately shaking her head, don't tell Stiles she mouthed before letting her eyes close again.

Briefly, Scott wondered why all the worst stuff had to happen to Lydia. He promised he would protect her but she just kept getting hurt, as her eyes closed again he began to panic. She couldn't stay in here, they had to get out and _soon_.

Stiles had remained silent trying to process the pain in his head and leg, he tried to remember what had happened.

"I can get out, go get help." Scott offered but he too was stuck and to get out he would literally have to break his leg. He would heal, they had no other choice it was getting later and the later it got the colder it got.

He tried, goddamn he tried giving a roar of both frustration and pain when his leg snapped in half but he was still stuck. They were all stuck here, after everything they had came through they were going to die in a car crash.

~

Stiles wasn't sure how much time had passed all he knew was that he was freezing. No, actually he was way way beyond freezing and he had gradually began to accept their fate. Then he remembered.

"Lydia... oh my god Lydia. I need to tell her." He almost wailed, he couldn't die without telling her.

Lydia's eyes opened slowly, she could feel Allison stroking her hair and when her eyes drifted towards her best friend she was crying terribly. Oh, she was probably crying for her. She swallowed and offered her a little smile. "Don't cry Allison, it'll be okay." She slowly moved one of her hands from the gaping wound in her side to touch Stiles. "I'm here it's okay." She cooed softly, she wasn't sure if anyone could even hear her speak but she tried anyway.

"No! We have to go get her! I have to tell her!" She could hear Stiles' voice take on an angry tone and she realised he didn't know she was there. A pained noise came from her but whether it was actual pain or the emotional pain of the possibility of her dying without Stiles knowing she was right here, she wasn't sure.

"Stiles man she's here. She's-" Lydia stopped him, she didn't want to upset Stiles incase he panicked.

"It's okay Stiles. Tell me, I'll tell Lydia. I promise." Her sentences were short and choked as she could feel the blood bubbling in her throat. Please don't let me die, not yet.

"Y-You have to tell her I-I aw fuck I love her. I never stopped loving her and I know I picked the worst time to just come clean but god I love her. Make sure she knows she's so smart and so beautiful." He was crying now at the unfairness of it all because he knew if they'd just been found sooner, he wouldn't have died. His injuries weren't that serious but with the freezing temperatures and the steady blood loss he would eventually die.

Lydia couldn't stop her tears either as she tried to tighten her hold on him and she forced herself to keep talking. "I- she loves you too Stiles. She loves you so much and I'll tell you a s-secret she's loved you since you kissed she was just too scared to say so. She loves you so much Stiles." She whimpered before her grip loosened on him and she fell backwards into the seat. Her eyesight was clouded with black spots and eventually she couldn't hold on any longer, she heard Allison’s strangled plea for her to stay awake before she passed out.

It was Malia that found them, she had been out hunting when a heavy scent of blood hit her and she simply had to follow it. However, when she got closer and the scent of blood was accompanied by the scents of her friends she immediately panicked and ran as quickly as her legs would allow her. She crashed to the ground beside the jeep and looked in the shattered window, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

“God Stiles!? Stiles wake up!” She all but barked and reached her hand in to shake him.

“Malia! Thank god! You need to call for help quickly!” Scott almost pleaded.

“I don't think they’ll hear me- shit- phone right.” She ripped the phone from her pocket and immediately phoned everyone Scott told her to.

~

Once they made it to the hospital Lydia was rushed away before they could even ask what had happened to her, Stiles was going crazy literally. He had woken up in the ambulance and upon realising that Lydia was actually in the car, he hadn't stopped crying and screaming to get to her. Scott had informed him that she had gotten the worst injuries in the crash of course she did. Allowing the doctors to check him was unbelievably infuriating when all he could think about was getting to Lydia and making sure she was okay. She had to be okay.

Eventually after the Doctors had cleaned out all his cuts and bandaged that particularly nasty one on his leg they finally let him out and he made a beeline for the waiting room where Allison, Scott, Kira, Isaac, Aiden and Ethan all sat. He was shocked when as soon as he entered the room Malia threw her arms around him and held him for a moment. “Thanks for not dying. She'll be okay please tell her.

“I-I did.” He murmured sadly and let himself be held for a minute longer before looking around at the others. “Do we know anything? How is she?” When he was met with silence he looked down the ground, worry seeping in.

“S-She tried to hold on but she just couldn't stay awake. Oh god she looked so ill.” Allison cried into Scott’s shoulder and Stiles couldn't control himself any longer, he threw his fist against the wall in a desperate attempt to release his emotions. It didn't do much good but it was something.

Stiles hadn't stopped pacing for hours, the burning pain in his feet a welcome distraction from the fact they hadn't heard anything in fucking three thousand hours they had been there. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally but he wouldn't stop until he knew if she was safe or… otherwise.

When Melissa finally appeared he could barely look at her, fear choking every cell in his body as he waited for her to speak.

“I have no idea how but she's stable. I'm- I’m going to be honest with you, I don't know how long that will last so you should go see her.” She whispered, quickly wiping her eyes she couldn't cry, she had to stay strong. “Room 315.”

Stiles flew past her and almost took the door right off its hinges, stopping when he saw her. She looked so tiny and fragile that he almost didn't recognise her but damn it she was still beautiful. He slowly, almost cautiously walked over and sat at her bedside.

“God Lyds. How are we back here? I'm so sorry… I want to say you have to come back for us but please, please come back for me. I meant what I said, you know I did and god Lydia Martin I will spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman on this Earth if you'll let me. Just please come home, come home to me.” He whimpered and got up to press a soft kiss on her forehead, the tears streaming down his face.

He intertwined their fingers and sat back, watching her waiting for any sign of movement. He honestly loved everything about her, her Strawberry blonde hair, her beautiful eyes, her pale skin, everything.   
He wasn't even aware that he had fell asleep but when he woke up he found Allison on the other side of Lydia’s bed gently stroking her hair. “She loves having someone play with her hair, just a little hint for when she wakes up.” Allison said with a sad smile.

“She really does love you Stiles, I don't know if you remember anything she said in the jeep but it was true.” She whispered before getting up, casting a few glances back to her best friend like she didn't want to leave her. “I'm going to get us some coffee I'll be right back. She said softly before going out.

“She does.” A soft raspy voice said within the room.

Stiles’s eyes widened as he looked down to her and he burst out into a wide goody grin, “Oh my god Lydia! Thank god! Wait don't try to talk, just-“

“No, I need to.” She whispered, her usual stubborn look taking over her pained face. “Stiles I love you. I'm not waiting any longer, if I do I'm terrified one of us won't get to see it.” She smiled up to him despite the pain she was feeling. “I love you so much.”

He didn't waste anymore of their precious time, he kissed her as soon as she repeated those beautiful words. Although he had always imagined their kiss to be wild and passionate this one was still filled with passion but their was a huge amount of emotion within it and when they broke away for air, their foreheads remained pressed against each other's.

Their moment was interrupted by the whole pack, Allison with her coffee that was almost dropped to the ground when she saw Lydia was awake. She ran over and pulled her into a hug, failing to realise that Lydia wasn't exactly ready for hugs yet - of that she would tell Allison that.

Malia was carrying in a hoard of gifts. “So I wasn't sure what to get you but I like this one. She said planting an ‘It’s a girl’ balloon by her bedside. “You know since you're a girl.” Lydia gave a hearty laugh that her body wasn't prepared for and found that she couldn't quite believe she had once allowed jealousy to let her hate the girl before her, she was so thankful for the relationship they had now.

“Thank you Malia.” She said with a smile.

“So now you feeling?” Allison and Scott asked in unison, causing them to look st each other with a little giggle.

“I'm in love with Stiles Stillinski.” She said definitively, tightening her grasp on his hand.

Allison and Kira squealed immediately and gave Lydia another warm hug, Scott grinned at Stiles a look of pride shone in his eyes and Lydia found her gaze travelling to Malia and found herself utterly relieved to find her smiling and giving her a little nod. She felt tears spring to her eyes and desperately wanted to hug the she-coyote but would have to settle for their knowing glances.

“This is brand new information.” Isaac teased earning a whack from Stiles who hadn't stopped grinning since their kiss. She loved his stupid goofy grin and the way it made his chocolate eyes shine. She couldn't quite believe she was in love with the goody boy who always wore plaid, she had never loved someone so much and frankly she couldn't wait to steal every single one of his shirts.

“OH! And guys you'll never guess but I'm in love with Lydia Martin.”

~


End file.
